


Karaoke Date

by thedarkbakura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drinking, Established Relationship, Frottage, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkbakura/pseuds/thedarkbakura
Summary: Jesse convinced Hanzo to go to the local bar for drinks and conversation. However, when they realized it was Karaoke Night, Jesse just could not resist in starting a little game with Hanzo to embarass him.





	Karaoke Date

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke and gratuitous McHanzo sexual tension bloomed henceforth ~ Enjoy!

Talking Hanzo into going out with him was not as difficult as Jesse was expecting. For a man that has been capturing the eyes of both Overwatch and Talon, he was inclined to think Hanzo would do what he could to keep out of sight from either party. Clearly that was not the case. The two were getting to know each other more over the course of several days, beyond the knowledge that Jesse was once a part of Overwatch’s black ops division. That was in the past. Jesse hardly had any official affiliation. They want him back, but he was fine doing his own thing for now. Had he been busy doing work for Soldier76, he possibly would not have met Hanzo on his own volition. 

With a grin, Jesse led the man inside the smoky bar. The bouncers nodded at them, clearly knowing the two men were grown enough to be there in the first place. Hanzo’s nose wrinkled at the onslaught of tobacco smoke, but he soon ignored the smell entirely. He had his fair share of dealing with McCree’s bad habit and had grown more used to the cigar smoke on Jesse. It was welcoming to say the least. Pool tables and bar games lined the walls of the large bar as they walked to the counter. The two men took their seats and a pretty blonde cheerfully approached them. 

“What can I get y’all?”

Jesse winked at the woman. “Whiskey straight.” 

Hanzo wet his lips and muttered “Tequila sunrise.”

She nodded and sauntered away to get their drinks. 

Jesse grinned and nudged him. “Never pegged ya for a pretty drink kinda guy.” 

He huffed. “Sake is not usually prepared in your bars.” He reminded him. “But these ‘pretty’ drinks of yours tend to have a generous amount of alcohol with a good taste.” 

“Yeah? Then I guess I’ll give yours a try.” Jesse hummed. 

It was not much longer until a woman came with their drinks and the two men toasted each other before drinking. For a good while, the two chatted between each other about anything that came to mind while having their cups generously refilled every so often. Eventually, the bar lit up with lights and a DJ came over the microphone to announce karaoke was starting. Both men perked up and gave each other a look. 

“Thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” Jesse asked with a chuckle. 

“Depends. Where I come from, karaoke is immensely popular. Do you have what it takes?” Hanzo said with a challenging wink. 

Jesse tipped his hat and immediately slid off the bar stool to give the DJ his request before he returned to Hanzo. “Wait and see, handsome. It’ll knock ya dead.” 

Hanzo only smirked and sipped his drink. “We shall see.”

Incidentally enough, Jesse was not the only one who put a song request in and they listened to three other songs before McCree was called up to the stage. The cowboy in question flashed a grin at the eldest Shimada and made his way to the stage. Of course, the bastard had the audacity to call out a dedication to his date in the bar, which made Hanzo huff and turn a few shades of pink. Hopefully, no one noticed. Once the music started, people immediately started to whoop and holler at the choice. 

Oh no. 

Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road.  
I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more  
I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road  
I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more

I got the horses in the back  
Horse tack is attached  
Hat is matte black  
Got the boots that's black to match

Hanzo shook his head and buried his face in his palm. He expected the cowboy to sing something country, but this was—entirely unexpected. It did not help matters at all that Jesse was dancing the entire time like a professional. It was, perhaps, the longest 3 minutes of embarrassment Hanzo had ever experienced. Yet, he did enjoy the show and felt a sliver of pride for catching the attention of a man like McCree. 

Jesse bowed dramatically following the cheers, wiped his brow, and headed back to Hanzo. “What’d ya think?” he hummed as he downed his drink, noting the shades of pink the flushed Hanzo’s face.

The former yakuza only shrugged to feign off any hint of embarrassment. However, that did not erase the look Jesse gave him. With a huff, he finished his drink and moved off his seat. “Impressive, but I can do something better.” 

There was a list of songs Hanzo could choose from, but the one he selected was due to the lack of any Japanese songs and his wavering sobriety. Hanzo was already humiliated by Jesse, he might as well own it. Luckily, the wait was shorter and he was sent on stage sooner than Jesse was. The lights blinded him momentarily, but hardly minded. At least he could scarcely see the audience, save for Jesse in the back by the bar with a cheeky smile. Clearing his throat, he prepared himself to sing, which got a louder cheer from the crowd. 

Yeah  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

Jesse was dumbfounded with the way Hanzo sang, and it hardly helped that the man was making direct eye contact with him as he sang. God. Damn. Perhaps it was the whiskey talking, but he had to have him and he was going to, possibly right after the song. 

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

Hanzo teased Jesse as much as he could, swaying his hips and making eye contact with Jesse as if they were the only two men in the room. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Luckily, no one around them was none the wiser. The rest of his song went by almost too quickly and he breathlessly wandered off the stage, barely registering the claps from the other bar-goers. He gravitated toward Jesse, who appeared to be getting up and heading to the bathroom. All Hanzo could do was follow.  
Exactly what Jesse hoped he would do. 

The moment Hanzo was in the bathroom with him, he locked the door and pushed the man against the door and crashed their lips together for a hot kiss that Hanzo melted into. He meant it when he sang that he wanted it that way. Hanzo’s hands moved up Jesse’s body to his hair, knocking his hat back in the process of him tangling fingers into his thick hair. Their bodies pressed close to each other, indicating their need. Jesse was first to part from the kiss to nibble along Hanzo’s jaw and down his neck.  
“How much ya want me, darling?” Jesse whispered against the shell of his ear. 

Hanzo bucked against him and slid out of his grasp. Clearly, he had no time to waste. They were in public and had to be quick with this lest he gain further humiliation. Luckily the alcohol blurring the edges of his self-control did nothing to affect his dexterity. Jesse’s belts were undone and his pants opened just enough to get his cock free. He earned a throaty groan in approval from the cowboy, who took his cock in hand to guide it to Hanzo’s willing mouth. 

“Ya want this, babe?” 

A nod of his head and Hanzo leaned in, swallowing Jesse down with ease. The cowboy let out a sigh of approval and settled a hand on Hanzo’s head, tugging lightly on his hair to encourage him. The reserved, Japanese man was holding out on him. Each time his tongue rubbed along his cock just right way, he bucked his hips into his mouth and caused Hanzo to almost sneer with his mouth full. Cheeky. He was entirely at Hanzo’s mercy at this point, but damn did he trust him. His mouth worked along his cock, head bobbing the more he got into it. At some point, Jesse cursed and pulled Hanzo up. 

“You too.” Jesse muttered as he got Hanzo’s pants open and his own cock out. The former yakuza stared at Jesse’s hands, unsure of what he was doing until he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and started to rub up against him. This drew the most beautiful sounds that only Jesse had the pleasure of hearing. God, he could only imagine what he was going to sound like when he got a chance to fuck him. Hanzo’s hands gripped Jesse’s shoulders as his hips rocked into Jesse’s hand and against his cock. Both men panted and moaned with increasing intensity the closer they each got to their orgasm. Jesse was already close thanks to Hanzo’s mouth, but he had control enough to hold out just enough to make Hanzo come first. 

After all, he wanted to hear those delicious moans of his before he lost his focus. 

“J-Jesse…” Hanzo whispered breathlessly as he suddenly came between them, his body twitching from the sudden orgasm. The poor man was not so composed after all when it came to sex. Poor man clearly did not indulge as much. Jesse was going to have to break him in. If allowed, that is. It was not much longer until Jesse came himself and leaned against Hanzo, breathing against his neck. The leaner man was enveloped in Jesse’s scent of whiskey and cigar smoke, almost like a protective blanket

“What do you say we clean up and continue this back at my place?” 

Hanzo could only nod and clutch at Jesse’s serape. “I would like that.”


End file.
